dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gore Magala
Gore Magala, '''or just '''Magala, is a supporting character in the story, Highschool DxD: Til Midnight. ''She is the familiar of Issei Hyodou and the guardian of Lily Hofferson-Hyoudou. Before the start of the events of the story, Magala was a member of Ddraig's brood led by the former dragon king, Dalamadur. She encountered Issei while searching for Ddraig's newest host in the Familiar Forest. History Gore Magala was a member of Ddraig's brood a few thousand years ago. She met the future Dragon King and the Goddess of Chaos, Tiamat, who was in what is now known as Wales for vacation. Magala was later seen attending the Festival of the Dragon Kings cheering on Tiamat as she fought the Dragon of Ruin, Palladia Mors, for the title of Dragon King. Appearance Magala is a large jet black dragon with six limbs including the massive wings on her back which possesses claws. Her body is covered in large exoskeletal plates. There are hidden feelers on the side of her face due to her apparent lack of eyes and her jaws are said to be parts of her armor. Magala's wingspan is over 30 meters. In her Prism Form, Magala's eyes become visible and are blood red. Her scale change color to glittering gold. Her wings also change color as they go from jet black to bright gold. In her human form, Magala takes the form of a young girl with black hair and red eyes. She wears a black gothic dress mostly but when at Kuoh, she wears a student uniform. Personality Magala is a happy and upbeat girl referring to Issei as Nii-Nii. She seems to get along well with the other members of Eden Squad and Lily. Magala is fiercely loyal to Issei often following his orders, despite him not giving her any since they were contracted. Magala is also somewhat lazy and tends to lay down and take naps wherever there is space that is available. Powers/Abilities Magala is listed as a BBB-Rank Ultimate Class Dragon. She has yet to showcase her full potential but some of her powers have been revealed. *Highly Advanced Superhuman Strength: Magala possesses immense levels of physical strength. She was easily able to tear the arms off of Set's battle avatar when Issei summoned her during his match with Set. *Highly Advanced Super Speed: Magala is extremely fast and can dodge an attack from beings the likes of Set. *Fire Breath: Magala can breathe a semi-solid mass of acetylene-oxygen based flame. In her prism form, the flames become more intense and take the appearance of a rainbow. *Bioluminescence: In her prism form, Magala emits a golden glow from her own body. *Flight: Magala can fly with the use of her wings. *Shapeshifting: Magala can alter her size and shape. Her most frequent forms are that of a dog, cat, dragon, and a human girl. Trivia *Gore Magala is heavily influenced by Gore Magala and Shagaru Magala from Monster Hunter. *Magala's human form is based on Kuroneko from ''Oreimo. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Dragons Category:CrimsonSOng